Gone
by Aya Ryuuzawa
Summary: "Mulai hari ini kita sahabat."/ sebuah kalimat yang menjadi awal mula kisah mereka. diawali pada musim semi tahun pertama di sekolah menengah dan diakhiri di musim semi akhir tahun ajaran mereka. sebuah kisah awal, sebelum penyesalan itu datang./ New life prolog.


Gone

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

SouKagu AU version.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini kita sahabat."

Sebuah kalimat perintah berintonasi datar yang diucapkan oleh pemuda _Sadist_ berhelaian pasir tersebut mampu membuat seisi sekolah heboh.

Berbagai desas-desus berbumbu rasa ketidakpercayaan kini menjadi gosip utama yang hangat di kalangan penghuni SMA Kabuki, sebuah sekolah elit yang berisi anak-anak kalangan atas. Hanya sebuat kalimat sederhana memang, namun targetnya yang sungguh luar biasa.

Okita Sougo, Sang pelaku utama, baru saja mengatakan hal yang luar biasa kepada Sang rival abadinya, Yato Kagura. Tentu saja tanggapan dari sang gadis tak jauh berbeda dengan siswa lainnya. Dia bahkan sempat mengorek kedua telinganya dengan iris biru yang terus mengerjap tak percaya.

"Hah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi _aru ka_? Oy, _Sadist_ , Kepalamu habis kebentur sesuatu _aru ka?"_ komen singkat gadis berhelaian _Vermillion_ yang tercepol dua tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak, gadis bodoh! Kau memang kurang ajar." Umpat si surai pasir, dahi pemuda itu nampak berkedut.

Memang apa salahnya jika dia ingin menyudahi semua pertikaian mereka berdua selama ini?

Mereka berdua tidak ada ruginya, bukan? Walaupun harus pemuda itu akui, para manusia di sekitarnya memang lebay. Lihat saja dengan tanggapan dari manusia bersurai hitam di pojokan sana.

"Dunia pasti akan kiamat! _Taichou_ ~ kumohon jangan lakukan ini, aku belum jadian dengan Tama-san." Ucapnya seraya menangis dipojokan.

Lebay, bukan?

Tapi dia tak mau mempermasalahkan manusia yang berstatus anggota gengnya itu. yang dia khawatirkan saat ini adalah tanggapan dari cewek gorilla di depannya ini.

Sougo memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kagura-gadis itu- yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan menyelidik.

"Tenanglah, _China_ , aku serius dengan ucapanku." Terang Sougo seakan mengetahui isi pikiran gadis itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, Bagaimana?" lanjutnya meminta jawaban.

"Hmm ..." Kagura nampak tengah menimbang keputusannya dan, "Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat diiringi anggukan kecil.

Sougo tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, jika kau berani membohongiku dan menusuk dari belakang, akan kupastikan tubuhmu terbelah dua, _Sadist_." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk muka Sougo.

Senyum Sougo luntur tergantikan dengan seringai sadis.

"Aku ini manusia yang tidak pernah berbohong, _China_. Pegang kata-kataku."

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian,

 ** _Gyuut ..._**

Tanpa diduga Sougo mencubit pipinya yang serupa bakpao itu, tidak terlalu keras namun, Sougo dapat melihat air mata di sudut kedua mata serta ringisan kecil dari gadis mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Sadist_ sialan!" amuknya seraya mengelus pipinya. Suaranya nampak bergetar.

Sougo terdiam di tempat. Apakah dia tadi terlalu kuat saat mencubit pipi gadis itu? tidak, Sougo hanya menariknya sedikit, tanpa tenaga. Tetapi, kenapa gadis itu seakan menahan tangis?

" _China_ , kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan heran.

Kagura mengelus pipinya yang nampak membengkak.

"Chi-." Ucapan serta uluran tangan Sougo terhenti ketika gadis itu menepis tangannya. Dengan kesal, Kagura menjawab.

"Aku lagi sakit gigi tahu!" sungutnya kesal dan berakhir dengan derai tawa dari para penghuni kelasnya.

Fiuh, hampir saja. Mereka semua mengira, kalau kedua manusia itu akan kembali bertengkar dan menghancurkan kelas mereka, lagi.

"Hahaha ... Apa-apaan kau ini, _China_." Sougo tertawa lepas seraya memegang perutnya. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata di sudut matanya.

"Fiuh ... Kukira, aku tadi terlalu kuat mencubit pipimu hingga kau hampir menangis. Kau payah sekali." Ejeknya seperti biasa seraya menahan tawa.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Chihuahua_ bodoh! Ini sakit tahu!" sungutnya kesal.

 _ **Puk ...**_

Tangan besar itu jatuh di atas pucuk kepalanya, membuat guratan kesal di wajah Kagura berubah kembali menjadi tatapan innocent. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mulai hari ini, kita bersahabat. Mohon bantuannya, _China_ _musume_." Ucapnya Sougo lembut seraya mengelus pelan pucuk _Vermellion_ itu membuat si pemilik surai terpengarah. Tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hm, mohon bantuannya juga, _Sadist_." Angguknya kikuk.

Hari ini, tepat di awal musim semi yang cerah di wilayah Kabuki chou, Status antara Okita Sougo dan Yato Kagura naik satu tingkat dari rival sejak lahir menjadi Sahabat. Kedua anak manusia itu saling tersenyum tulus. Mencoba meraih harapan yang baik di masa depan bagi hubungan mereka berdua dan begitupun keluarga mereka yang memang sudah lama bersahabat. Tetapi, mereka tak pernah tahu akan rencana Tuhan, bukan?

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan kini menampakkan sesosok gadis berseragam sailor dan blazer berwarna donker khas SMA Kabuki. Tak ada suara yang menyahuti ucapannya. Yang ada hanyalah para _maid_ yang berbaris rapi seraya menunduk hormat.

"Selamat datang, Kagura- _sama_." salam mereka serentak.

Kagura hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecut.

Pemandangan ini lagi. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan suasana di rumahnya tak pernah kembali menghangat. Jika dipikirkan lagi, memang mustahil untuk semuanya kembali seperti semula. Karena apapun yang dia lakukan, semuanya takkan pernah lagi sama. karena apapun yang dia lakukan, dia takkan bisa menghidupkan kembali sosok berharga yang telah lama pergi.

.

.

Kagura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Dan tanpa dia sangka, gadis itu berpaspasan dengan pemuda bersurai senada dirinya. Mata Kagura membulat melihatnya, tubuhnya menegang.

"Selamat Sore, kak Ka-."

Perkataan Kagura terputus ketika sosok itu mendorong tubuhnya, menyebabkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di atas tangga.

"Jangan pernah kau memanggilku kakak, pembunuh." Ucapnya dingin seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang masih terpaku.

Para _maid_ yang telah terbiasa melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menundukan kepala.

"Tunggu, kak Kamui!" Kagura berseru dengan nada bergetar.

Langkah Kamui terhenti di tempat, dengan malas dia menoleh menatap Kagura.

"Aku minta maaf, kak. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar menangis.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya takkan pernah sama. Mami tidakkan pernah bisa hidup kembali." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin nan menusuk. "Matilah. Aku tidak butuh orang lemah dan egois sepertimu." Lanjutnya seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Manik _Sapphire_ itu membulat dan berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Gerak tubuhnya kaku dan hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

"Maaf ... maaf ... maafkan aku ..." rancau gadis itu seraya menangis histeris.

" _Ojou-sama_!" teriak para _maid_ sambil menghampiri majikan mereka.

Para _maid_ hanya bisa menatap pilu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lagi, mereka melihat nona muda mereka menangis histeris karena perlakuan kasar sang kakak dan ketidakpedulian sang papi.

.

.

 ** _Tap ... tap ... tap ..._**

Kagura berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tertatih melewati koridor kelasnya. Ah sial, berkat kejadian kemarin lagi-lagi salah satu anggota tubuhnya menjadi korban. Jika dua hari yang lalu adalah wajahnya-karena tamparan sang kakak-maka hari ini adalah kakinya yang terkilir. Sial memang, namun bagi Kagura ini adalah hukumannya. Hukuman karena keegoisannya di masa lalu.

"Kau kenapa, _China_?"

Tubuh Kagura menegang ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar tepat di belakangnya. Ditolehkannya pandangannya ke arah belakang dengan gerakan kaku dan ...

Bingo!

Si perusak suasana ada di belakangnya. Dengan tatapan acuh, Kagura menjawab, "Tidak ada. Hanya terjatuh di koridor tadi." Dustanya.

Sougo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Manik merah itu menatap bosan tingkah gadis di depannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau panda sepertimu bisa jatuh, _Baka_ _China_." Ejeknya dengan senyuman miring.

Kagura mendelikan matanya. Manusia super menyebalkan di depannya sudah memulai genderang perang. Padahal baru kemarin pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk gencatan senjata-menjadi sahabat- dan sekarang dia mulai lagi.

Kagura tak pernah memahami isi kepala pangeran sadis di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya namun berada di jenjang pendidikan yang setara ini memang menyebalkan. Gadis itu sendiri heran, seorang Okita Sougo yang notabenenya adalah pemuda jenius-dia memegang jabatan _CEO_ muda perusahaan papinya-ini malah asyik bermain-main di SMA daripada bangku kuliah.

Tak aneh memang, karena banyak para siswa berbeda usia jauh dengannya yang berada di kelas itu. ya, kelas Kagura adalah kelas khusus bagi mereka anak-anak kalangan atas yang memiliki kesibukkan khusus.

"Oy, apa yang kau lamunkan, _China_?" tanya Sougo yang kini berada beberapa senti dari posisi Kagura saat ini.

Kagura tersentak kaget. Dahinya berkedut dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Dengar ya ... eh?" Kagura kembali tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya yang lebih kecil daripada pemuda pasir itu terangkat.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang ke sekolah jika kakimu terkilir, bodoh." Sougo berucap sarkastik seraya menggendong Kagura menuju UKS.

Kagura sendiri hanya terdiam dengan netra birunya yang mengerjap cepat seraya memandang wajah Sougo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi tak dipungkiri oleh gadis itu kalau seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

Musim berlalu dengan cepat, kini tibalah kembali akhir semester genap mereka. Setelah melewati ujian dan liburan musim dingin, besok mereka akan kembali ke sekolah sebagai murid tahun kedua. Selama waktu terus bergulir, hubungan antara sepasang insan itu terus berkembang hingga ...

" _China_ , Jadilah kekasihku." Sebuah peryataan, ehhm tidak, lebih tepatnya perintah, dikeluarkan oleh Sougo dengan suara datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?" gadis itu mengerjapkan manik birunya. "Kau bercandakan, _Sadist_?" ungkapnya tak percaya.

"Aku serius, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Tak tahukah gadis itu kalau jantung Sougo sedang membunyikan dram di dalam sana.

"Mana ada gadis yang akan menganggap itu serius jika ekspresimu saja seperti papan, _Sadist_ sialan!" sungut Kagura kesal. Kagura menatap manusia super sadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Kau tidak romantis _aru_!" ejeknya.

Sougo mengacak surai pasirnya kalut. "Apa susahnya sih bilang iya." Ucapnya tak kalah kesal. Ayolah, dia sudah menahan malu sedari tadi.

"Ya."

"Ah, baiklah kalau-Apa?" Sougo memastikan indera pendengarannya tadi.

"Aku bilang, iya." Ulang Kagura seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

Netra merah Sougo mengerjap pelan, senyuman tulus terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan spontan, Sougo menarik Kagura kedalam pelukannya.

Dan tanpa Sougo sadari, gadis itu sedikit meringis ketika Sougo memegang pundaknya.

.

.

Kagura menatap pintu besar rumahnya dengan pandangan was was. Pikirannya tak tenang.

Benarkah keputusannya tadi?

Bolehkah dia bahagia saat ini?

Apakah Maminya di dunia yang berbeda akan menerimanya?

Pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam benak gadis _Vermillion_ itu. tanpa dia sadari, tangannya mencengkram erat tali tasnya. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam guna menetralisirkan degup jantung serta irama hatinya yang buruk.

Kagura hendak membuka pintu besar itu, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria dewasa, tanpa surai dengan manik kelam yang terlihat redup.

Senyum gadis itu terkembang ketika melihat sosok itu. sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Papi aku-."

"Maaf, Kagura, Papi harus pergi." Potong pria tersebut seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang terpaku pada tempatnya.

Senyuman gadis itu mendadak hilang bergantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

Belum, mereka berdua belum memaafkannya.

"Tenang, Kagura. Ada _Sadist_ yang akan selalu bersamamu." Hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Gadis itu mengelap kasar kedua matanya yang mulai berair. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh menangis. Sebab, ini semua adalah hukumannya. Itulah yang saat itu Kagura pikirkan.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Imai Nobume."

Sebuah awalan baru dari kisah mereka kembali di mulai. Sudah enam bulan Sougo dan Kagura menjalin hubungan. Dan, di awal semester kedua mereka saat ini, mereka kedatangan murid baru.

Imai Nobume, seorang gadis tanpa ekspresi yang sulit untuk di dekati. Gadis itu memiliki surai biru gelap yang panjang dengan netra merah tanpa kehidupan.

Awalnya, semua masih baik-baik saja. Hingga memasuki akhir sekolah mereka sikap Sougo terhadap Kagura mulai berubah. Pemuda sadis itu lebih memperhatikan Nobume daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

Kagura sendiri awalnya tak mempermasalahkan. Gadis itu tahu, kalau seorang Okita Sougo pasti akan sangat memperdulikan seorang anak dari keluarga _broken home_ -Sama seperti Sougo dan kakaknya. bukan rahasia umum lagi, Imai Nobume, Anak angkat dari Sasaki Isaburo, merupakan anak yang tak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak orang tua Nobume bercerai, mereka tak ada yang mau untuk membawa Nobume. Sampai akhirnya kepala keluarga Sasaki-Pengusaha nomor lima di jepang saat ini-mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Okita sendiri berada di urutan kedua dan disusul yato pada urutan ketiga.

Dan semua berlanjut hingga memasuki tahap akhir mereka di jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

Kagura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat kasur dengan gelisah. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Ditangannya saat ini terdapat dua buah untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Dia sangat berharap kalau manusia sadis yang sampai saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu mau meluangkan waktu sebentar untuknya.

Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum keberangkatannya besok.

.

 _Kagura berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar. Saat ini dia tengah berada di kantor sang Papi. Tangan gadis itu terkepal kuat, dan dengan segala tekadnya, akhirnya dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam._

 _"Papi." Sapa Kagura kaku. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama dia berkunjung kemari setelah belasan tahun lamanya._

 _Mendengar suara tak asing itu, Umibozu-papi Kagura-menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang Putri dengan raut terkejut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kagura?" tanyanya dingin, namun terdengar sirat kerinduan di dalamnya._

 _"Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan ke papi." Jawab Kagura._

 _Umibozu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beranjak mendekati putrinya. Menyuruhnya duduk di kursi tamu ruangnnya dan kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

 _Dan dengan segenap keberaniannya, Kagura menjelaskan tekadnya untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri._

 _"Begitulah, Papi. Papi mengizinkan?" tanya Kagura mengakhiri permintaannya._

 _Umibozu sendiri menatap lurus sosok itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Penyesalan, keraguan, kebencian, dan perasaan bersalah sebagai seorang ayah yang gagal bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menyebabkan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama ulu hatinya._

 _Setelah lama tak menjawab, akhirnya umibozu berkata, "Pergilah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Mamimu sendiri pasti akan sedih jika aku tetap memaksamu berada disini."_

 _Dan sedetik kemudian, tubuh yang beranjak tua tersebut merasakan terjangan hebat._

 _"Terima kasih, Papi. Kagura sayang, Papi. Maafkan Kagura." Gumam Kagura seraya memeluk sosok Papi yang dia rindukan untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _._

 _Setelah pulang dari kantor sang Papi, Kagura pergi ke sebuah makam yang menjadi pemakaman khusus untuk keluarga Yato._

 _'Yato Kouka'_

 _Begitulah nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. Kagura berdiri di depannya dengan sebuket besar bunga tulip putih dan meletakannya di depan pusara._

 _"Mami, beberapa hari lagi Kagura akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Karena itu, Kagura akan mengatakannya lagi. Maafkan Kagura, Mami. Maaf karena Kagura dulu egois. Andai saja dulu Kagura tidak memaksa Mami, pasti keluarga kita tak akan seperti ini. Maaf, Kagura adalah anak yang tidak berguna." Kagura bergumam di depan pusara Sang mami dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Saat ini, yang Kagura inginkan hanyalah menangisi segala penyesalannya._

 _"Maafkan Kagura, Mami."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kagura kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu besar. Degup jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan suhu tubuhnya mendadak turun._

 _Gadis itu tengah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya guna memberikan tenaga untuk mengetuk pintu besar tersebut. dan baru saja keberaniannya terkumpul, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Menampakan sosok yang selama ini Kagura hindari dengan wajah berhiaskan senyuman palsu dan tatapan dari netra birunya yang menusuk._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin yang membuat Kagura mau tak mau meneguk salivanya takut._

 _"Aku ... aku ...," mendadak keberanian Kagura menciut._

 _"Jika tidak penting maka enyahlah dari hadapanku." Ucapnya seraya melalui tubuh Kagura yang masih membatu._

 _Kagura terkesiap, dengan gerakan reflek dia menghadap ke arah sang kakak._

 _"Kak Kamui, aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat. Bahkan apapun yang aku lakukan tak akan membuat Mami kembali. Tapi ... tapi ...," Suara Kagura mulai bergetar. "Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf. Tenang saja, mulai besok, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini. Jadi ... jadi ..."_

 _"Cih, sial, air mata ini menyebalkan aru!" Umpatnya seraya menghapus kasar air matanya._

 _"Aku tak peduli. Kau mau melakukan apa aku tak peduli." Kamui berucap sarkastik memotong kata-kata yang akan Kagura keluarkan nanti seraya meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini jatuh terduduk seraya menangis sesegukan._

 _"DASAR BAKA ANIKI SIALAN ARU!" jeritnya seraya menangis histeris._

 _._

 _._

Kagura kini berdandan manis dengan _dress cheongsam_ berwarna merah selutut. Surai _Vermillion_ gadis tetap tercepol dua. Dia juga menambahkan sedikit make up tipis pada wajahnya yang kini semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

Saat ini masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Masih tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu janjiannya dengan si sadis yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya. Walaupun harus ia akui hatinya sedikit cemburu perihal kedekatan sang kekasih dengan gadis bermarga Imai tersebut. tapi di tidak menapik jika dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Nobume dan Kagura memang berteman baik.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat _aru_." Gumamnya seraya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

.

.

Sougo nampak berlari tergesa-gesa menembus jalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Pemuda itu kesiangan. Karena terlalu asyik dengan dokumen di kantornya tadi, dia tak menyadari kalau jam telah menunjukkan tepat tengah hari dan sialnya hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Tokyo.

"Kagura pasti sudah lama menunggu." Gumamnya seraya menebus hujan.

Ketika tengah berlari memburu waktu, langkah pemuda itu terhenti seketika ketika sampai di taman kota. Mata merahnya mengeryit heran melihat siluet gadis bersurai biru tua, tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Seketika, Sougo malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Imai?" sapanya, tepat beberapa langkah di belakang gadis itu.

Nobume tersentak kaget ketika suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pasir yang tengah memegang payung, berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sougo.

Gadis itu hanya dia tak menjawabi atau lebih tepatnya dia terlalu lelah untuk menceritakan kisah suram hidupnya berulang kali.

Mendapati keterdiaman gadis itu, bungsu Okita itu menghela napas panjang.

"jika kau mau, aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu." Ucapnya.

Ini bukan berarti Sougo memiliki rasa lebih terhadap gadis itu, hanya saja, pemuda itu rada sensitif dengan anak-anak yang bernasib sama sepertinya-Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya gadis itu angkat bicara, menceritakan beban hidupnya, dan membuat seorang Okita lupa terhadap janjinya.

.

.

Sougo terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku. Ah, dia ingat, kemarin dia melupakan janjinya dengan Kagura dan berakhir dengan mendengarkan berbagai keluh kesah Nobume. Pemuda itu menguap lebar, lalu menggaruk pelan surai pasirnya.

Diliriknya jam yang berada di atas meja. Tengah hari. Ah, dia kembali kesiangan. Ini pasti karena berkas perusahaan ayahnya yang menumpuk. Ayahnya dengan sesuka hati menyerahkan berkas itu ke Sougo.

"Aku harus menghubungi, _China_." Gumamnya.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas dan dengan cepat menekan angka panggilan cepat ke ponsel Kagura.

 _"Nomor yang ada hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan."_

Begitulah jawaban yang Sougo terima. Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aneh, Pemuda itu mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama.

Pandangan heran ia layangkan ke arah ponselnya. kemana perginya si _China_ , kekasihnya itu?

Merasa ada yang tak beres, Sougo segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Baru saja Sougo hendak menuju ke kamar mandi, suara pintu yang terbuka tergesa, muncuk sosok bersurai senada dengan dirinya menerobos masuk dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

" _Aneue_?" Sougo menatap heran sang kakak.

"Sou- _chan_ ... dengarkan _Aneue_ dan tetap tenang, Ok?" ucapnya bergetar dengan masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Sougo.

Pemuda itu mengangguk tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, _Aneue_? Mayora menyakitimu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Mitsuba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hmm ... Sou- _chan_ , Kagura- _chan_ ... Pesawat yang membawa Kagura- _chan_ ke Kanada menghilang." Terang Mitsuba.

Netra merah Sougo mengecil, tubuhnya menegang, dan suhu tubuhnya menurun.

Apa tadi? Apa yang kakaknya katakan tadi? Mimpi, kah?

"Apa yang _Aneue_ bicarakan? Aku baru saja akan menemuinya." Ucapnya dengan tatapan Kosong.

Mitsuba melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat adiknya.

"Sou- _chan_ tidak tahu kalau Kagura- _chan_ melanjutkan Studi ke Kanada?" tanya Mitsuba hati-hati.

Sougo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa ini? _China_ -nya tak pernah memberitahunya perihal hal ini. Mimpi, kah? Ini pasti mimpi? Ya, Sougo yakin itu. tapi, kenapa semua terasa nyata?

"Sou _-chan_ , Kagura- _chan_ tadi pagi berangkat ke Kanada dan baru beberaapa menit yang lalu, _Aneue_ mendapat kabar jika pesawat mereka hilang kontak." Jelas Mitsuba. Nada perempuan itu nampak bergetar, bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Bohong." Gumam Sougo rendah.

"Ini pasti bohong. _China_ ingin memberikan kejutan, kan? Hahaha, dasar gadis bodoh itu. dia pasti ngambek karena aku tidak datang kemarin. Dasar _China_ _musume_ aneh." Rancaunya, tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu, _China_." Ungkapnya.

"Sou- _chan_!" Mitsuba berteriak histeris ketika melihat sang adik yang kehilangan kendali.

"Lepaskan aku, _Aneue_. Kumohon, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri." Berontaknya dalam pelukan sang kakak.

Mendengar keributan dari kamar Sang adik ipar, Hijikata Toshirou mematikan nyala rokoknya dan membantu sang istri menenangkan pemuda bersurai pasir itu.

.

.

Tepat seminggu kemudian, di awal musim semi, di waktu yang saat pertama kali mereka menjadi sahabat dan kekasih, Sougo harus menelan pil penyesalan dan pahitnya kenyataan.

Pemakaman Yato Kagura baru saja dilaksanakan. Kemarin, setelah melakukan pencarian berhari-hari dan menanti harapan semu, tubuh Kagura ditemukan dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Sebagian tubuhnya hancur dan sulit untuk di kenali. Hanya kartu pengenal dan Surai _Vermillion_ gadis itu yang dapat mereka kenali.

Tubuh Sougo berasa mati rasa ketika mendapatkan kabar tersebut. jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Netra merahnya hanya menatap kosong sosok yang telah tertutup kain tersebut. sesekali pemuda itu akan mencoba membangunkan Sang gadis. Berharap jika saja ada keajaiban yang pastinya mustahil terjadi.

Dan kini, tubuhnya semakin kebas dengan degup jantung yang berdetak mengilukan organ-organ tubuhnya. Netra merah itu menatap kosong setiap deret kalimat yang tertuang di kertas itu. di remasnya kertas tak berdosa itu seraya melemparkannya asalnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat benda mungil yang berada di dalam kertas tadi.

Lagi, suara isakan itu kembali muncul dengan gumaman yang menyayat hati.

"Maafkan aku Kagura ... Maaf ... kumohon, kembalilah, _China_." Gumamnya terus menerus seraya memeluk benda mungil tersebut sambil kembali memasuki kolam penyesalan.

.

.

 _Dear, Sadist._

 _Saat kau membaca ini, maka artinya aku sudah tak berada di Jepang lagi._

 _Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah keputusan yang aku pikirkan sejak lama._

 _Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu tadi. Namun nampaknya kau sangat sibuk, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengganggumu._

 _ah~ disini aku jadi teringat dengan sebuah kalimat, 'berapa besar beban yang ditanggung oleh sebuah janji?'_

 _dan aku sedikit kepikiran._

 _tapi intinya bukan disana jadi, mari kita lupakan._

 _Sadist, kau tahu? Sejak awal kita melakukan gencatan senjata-kau memintaku menjadi sahabat-aku sangat senang._

 _Bahkan, kebahagiaan ku bertambah ketika aku menjadi kekasihmu._

 _Sungguh. Aku tak menyangka perasaan ini akan berbalas._

 _Tapi, aku tak akan memungkiri bahwa aku kecewa ketika kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Nobuchi._

 _Ini bukan berarti aku membencinya, aku menyanyangi Nobuchi sebagai teman baikku._

 _Aku tahu dia memiliki nasib yang sama denganmu. Dia kehilangan keluarga dan kau kehilangan Ibumu._

 _Tapi, jika kau lihat masa laluku, apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?_

 _Ah, tidak ... tidak ... aku tidak meminta belas kasihmu, Chihuahua bodoh._

 _Hanya saja ..._

 _Hanya saja ..._

 _Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini._

 _Maafkan aku yang tak sempat memberitahumu langsung._

 _Aku tahu ini aku taidak gentle, oh ayolah aku ini perempuan._

 _Tapi aku ingin kau tahu hal ini._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sungguh._

 _Jadi, teruslah berjuang. Hiduplah dengan bebas dan tetap jadilah Sadist yang ku kenal._

 _Sayounara, Sadist._

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

 _~Kagura~_

 _._

 _._

fin

.

Hai Minna, ini Aya lagi.

Sebelumnya Aya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan tanggapan di 'New life'

dan ini adalah kisah awal mulanya.

Aya harap, kalian dapat menyukai cerita ini dan memberikan kesan terhadap ceritanya.

maaf jika feelnya kurang, jujurnya bikin genre ini di fic pertama adalah tantangan buat Aya.

Terima kasih buat para Senpai dan reader yang meluangkan waktunya guna membaca fic ini.

untuk lanjutannya New life sedang aya usahakan ^^

Salam,

Aya Ryuuzawa.


End file.
